


Dads can get jealous

by Ttori315



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Irondad, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, a tiny bit of angst, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ttori315/pseuds/Ttori315
Summary: Tony is a little jealous when Peter ditches him to hang out with Rhodey





	Dads can get jealous

Tony could admit that at times he could be needy. He’d been told by Rhodey and Pepper that sometimes he could come on a little strong. That sometimes he needed to give people space. He tried to hide it as best he could with people he wasn’t close with. He knew that they’d be turned off when he wanted to be around them a lot. When he considered them to be actual friends. So he tried his best to curb how much he wanted to be with people to what he thought was a tolerable amount. He knew Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy’s limits, so he tried not to push. Sometimes he did and they obliged him because they knew he really did need the human contact sometimes.

He didn’t think he was being needy when he felt slighted by Peter cancelling on him AGAIN to hang out with Rhodey.

He was happy that Rhodey and Peter had gotten close. He wanted his favorite people to be close to each other, but it stung a little bit to feel like he wasn’t a favorite of his favorites. Peter had cancelled their lab time to go out with Rhodey for the third time in as many weeks. Tony was trying to not be upset about it, but part of him felt like Rhodey was becoming Peter’s favorite. He started to feel like Peter didn’t really want to hang out with him. And of course Tony knew that it was his own insecurities yelling at him that Peter didn’t want to spend time with him, but he couldn’t help but believe him.

When Peter arrived in the lab, grabbing his stuff before heading out with Rhodey again, Tony was arms deep in one of his cars, just pulling wires out. He was a little hurt and destroying the wiring felt good.

Peter came up behind him and peered over his shoulder. “How come you’re destroying the car?” He asked curiously.

Tony glanced at him once before pulling out another wire. “Cause I can. Aren’t you going out with Rhodey? Don’t wanna keep him waiting.” His tone was a little sharper than he meant it to be, but he couldn’t help it.

Peter frowned at him and set his bag down. “Did I do something wrong?”

“Nope. Just figured you wanted to get out there and get your ice cream.” Tony focused on the wire, yanking out another.

“Well, I guess. Are you sure I didn’t? Cause if I did I’m sorry. I don’t know what it would’ve been but it seems like you’re mad at me. I don’t want you to be mad at me.” He could feel the teen tense by his side. When he looked at him, Peter had anxiety written all over his face.

Sighing, Tony turned to him. “You’re fine Peter. Go have fun with Rhodey. We’ll reschedule for another night or something.”

“If you’re sure…” Peter trailed off and picked up his bag. “You can come with us if you’re not busy.”

“Nah. Don’t wanna encroach on your bonding time. It’s fine.” Tony waved him off.

“Are you sure? I think it’d be even more fun if you came. Rhodey always tells me stories about when you guys were in college and stuff.” Peter looked almost hopeful. “I’m sure he’d love it if you came too! He says you guys don’t hang out enough. We can all hang out together!”

Tony frowned. “He knows he can always ask to hang out. Just like you can. He could come hang out in the shop instead of stealing you away.”

Peter’s eyes widened. “Stealing me away? Aw he’s not doing that! Wait are you mad that I’m cancelling lab night?”

“I’m not mad.” Tony mumbled and turned away.

“Aw Mr. Stark! I’m sorry! We can all hang out in the lab! I didn’t realize that it was bothering you!” Peter pulled his phone out. “Here I can text Rhodey now!”

“Kid, it’s fine. You guys don’t have to hang out with me. Go get ice cream!” He didn’t want to feel like an obligation.

“Nah hanging out here with you guys will be fun! We could work on the car or something! I don’t know nearly enough about cars! I wanna hang out with both of you!” Peter tapped away at his phone before sliding it back into his pocket.

Tony groaned and leaned against the car. “Seriously Peter, it’s fine. I don’t want you to feel like you have to include me. You guys are our own people.”

Peter laughed. “Come on! I don’t feel like I have to include you, I want to! Mr. Stark you’re one of my favorite people! Of course I wanna hang out with you. I just didn’t want you to get annoyed by hanging out with me! I know you’re really busy and have a lot of stuff to do.”

He had to admit that felt nice. Knowing he was one of Peter’s favorite people and that he did want to spend time with Tony helped the hurt he felt by getting blown off. “Never too busy for you kid.”

“Awesome! So we can all work on the car?”

“Yeah sure. Let’s see if the wiring can be salvaged. Rhodey’s gonna give me shit for breaking his again.”


End file.
